What Hurts The Most
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: One stormy night, the unexpected happens, and Susannah must fight against someone she cares so much for to try and save his life. But, nothing can stop the inevitable. Nothing... It's All Coming Back To Me spoiler!


What Hurts The Most

_Alrighty then! Who's ready for a possessed Thunder story? Well, I've just seen 28 Weeks Later a few days ago, and now suddenly, I'm writing a lot of those... weird and creepy. Anyways, not only will this be my first T rated story, it's the first one that really has Susannah and another character. Now, there is a spoiler here for It's All Coming Back To Me. Dylan Mackay Tow Hicks has an appearance in this, and he also will in an upcoming story titled Stand, which I have to finish. Now, ready for this?_  


Rain, pouring down in sheets. Lightning flashes bright enough to see by. Thunder, louder than the sound of the engines of the two very worried Porsches. Worried for someone who was acting- not quite normal.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

"Don't worry, Dylan, it'll be okay," said Susannah, trying to calm the fears of the young Porsche, but trying to calm herself down at the same time.

"But, mommy, I'm scared," said Dylan.

"Just don't worry," said Susannah.

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

The sound of the other car echoed of f the walls around them. The seven year old snuggled closer to Susannah, trembling. On her hood, tears mingled with rain. From somewhere, the sound of a fierce growl made Susannah look around with fear.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once_

_In awhile even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

"Dylan, turn off your headlights," whispered Susannah. The frightened young Porsche did- and it got so, so very dark. A creepy, oil-chilling chuckle came from somewhere, making Dylan shudder. Lightning flashed again, and she saw Thunder. Her eyes widened.

"Oh Chrysler…"

_There are days every now and again_

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

The Buick looked somewhat normal- except he now had ruby red eyes instead of emerald green. At this time, she hated knowing that his mom was Christine that darned possessed car. That had been the worst news ever for her. From the building, a floodlight suddenly lit up.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

Dylan trembled even more seeing his dad.

"Dylan, honey, close your eyes," said Susannah. The now very, very scared young Porsche did, not even questioning why. The eery grin on the Buick's fender made Susannah want to scream and hide. But she didn't.

"Hello Susannah," he said, smirking.

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"Thunder, leave us alone," she snarled. Thunder laughed eerily.

"You think I will?" he snarled.

"No, but you know what? You're scaring your son," said Susannah.

"So? Kid needs to be scared. He's too weak, just like you," said Thunder, smirking.

"If he was too much like me, he wouldn't love Star Wars so much," said Susannah.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

Thunder growled viciously.

"Dylan, get out of here!" said Susannah, seeing that Thunder was probably about to attack the poor kid. Dylan scrambled out of there so fast, it would have made a racecar jealous. Susannah didn't blame him. Thunder tried to follow him, but Susannah slammed into him- hard.

"Get away from me Susannah," he said, coldly. It was hard to believe that this was the same Thunder Hicks who had been singing along, quite poorly, with Life Is A Highway an hour ago.

"No… I can't have you hurting Dylan. I was afraid it might happen, but if it means I have to attack you to keep you away from Dylan, then let it be so," said Susannah.

"Very well then," he said, sneering. She backed away, facing him.

"You've forced me to do something I don't want to do, Thunder," she said.

_It's hard to force that smile_

_When I see our old friends and I'm alone_

With a growl, she lunged at Thunder. He smirked at her and moved out of the way at the last second. Susannah hit a wall and winced.

"Ow," she muttered. Thunder just laughed- but somehow it sounded more creepy than she could ever imagine.

"You forget, I'm a racer's son," he said.

"You forget, I was a cannibal," she snarled.

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed_

_Livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

She looked at Thunder, those red eyes gleaming, a sneer on his fender. She was still waiting to awake from this nightmare, and have Thunder with his normal green eyes and normal smile. Still waiting to wake up and have him say that she'd watched one too many scary movies when she told him about this. But this was not a horrible nightmare from which she could wake up- this was real. All too real.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

Thunder ran into her, hard. She winced, then attacked him, snarling. For awhile, they fought. Then, both injured, they parked facing each other. Thunder growled.

"You can't win, Susannah. You've always been weak," said Thunder, smirking.

"You think this is weak?" she asked, sneering. Then, snarling, she hit his side, hard, biting right over the silver 56. Thunder winced. Then she bit off a patch of metal. But instead of doing even worse damage, she backed away.

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

She looked at Thunder, who had his eyes closed.

"Thunder?" she said in a hushed tone. His eyes opened, revealing that they were slowly going back from ruby red to emerald green.

"Susie?" he said, quietly.

"I had to do that," she said. He sighed.

"I know… I'm sorry. I don't… know… what… came over me," Thunder said.

"It was from your mom- Christine," said Susannah.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' _

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

A shudder ran through the Buick's frame. Oil from the wound on his side was forming a puddle on the ground, mixing with rain.

"I'm gonna die… ain't I?" he said.

"Most likely Thunder," she said. The emerald green eyes that were normal were back, but they were slowly fading to a paler green- he was fading from her. In the still pouring rain, she couldn't tell if he was crying or not. She knew she was.

"Then… tell Dylan… I didn't mean… what I said. Tell him… that… I'll always be… there," said Thunder. He coughed a little, roughly.

"I will Thunder," she said, sadly. He faintly smiled at her.

"Thunder, I love you," she said. Those emerald green eyes sparkled at her through the rain in the light of the floodlight.

"I love you too, Susie," he whispered, weakly, barely audible. The oil had started slowing down from his side.

"I'm sorry Thundy, I didn't want to hurt or kill you," said Susannah.

"Not… your… fault. Only… way you… could've made me… normal," he whispered.

"You've never been normal," said Susannah, smiling a little. But just a little.

"I… know," he whispered, a smile slowly forming. Then the smile faded and his eyes closed as the oil stopped trickling down his side. And, he stopped breathing.

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do_

The rain fell over the young Porsche as he waited for his mom- and hopefully his dad. He saw his mom's silhouette against the light of the floodlight. He drove over to her.

"Where's daddy?" he asked, noticing the scratches on her sides- red paint scratches.

"Dilly baby, your daddy's gone- he died," said his mom. Dylan was stunned, then he started sobbing. And his mom nuzzled him, trying to comfort him. And somewhere a song started playing…

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me…_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just _

_Let em' out…_

_-_

_Alrighty then! Did anyone like it? Well, there is a little button at the bottom you can press to tell me what you thought of it. Again- first T rated story by me, also first story by me to have Susannah and Dylan in it. Now, in Stand, I get more elaborate on how Thunder looks while possessed- one thing I add then is fangs. But, you'll have to wait until then to see what he's like there. Here, he just has red eyes and his normal paint and doesn't have fangs. But, things will change in Stand. Now, also in Stand, I'll be using Christine. More details on that later though._

_ Buick Regal Racecar 86  
_


End file.
